Reminiscing the Past
by Silentsoul66
Summary: Love between two different men that started in a restaurant where all Akatsuki people work. DeiXSaso
1. Go Away, Deidara!

**A/N: This is my 2****nd**** fic… I'm just so bored that's why I tried to make this…--sighs--**

**I made it DeiSaso to be different from the usual things: SasoSaku, ItaSaku, **

**DeiSaku, etc…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Go away, Deidara!**

"An important friend of mine was gone. He loved me after all the difficult times I have given him. He was a true friend that did everything for me." a scarlet- haired man whispered to himself, standing in front of a gravestone in a gloomy weather. "Thanks, Deidara."

The man paused for a while. He then said goodbye and walked along the necropolis. He saw his friends' gravestones everywhere. Suddenly, it started to rain; it washed out the dust over the gravestones. The man left. He sheltered in a nearby small, abandoned room… It was small, but big enough to fit a number of people.

This place was familiar to the man. It _had been_ so messy, so dull. It was a 'dead' room. But back in time, it was a place of joy, where people once united…

The man saw a broken mirror that allowed him to see his young, youthful face. His heart was then filled with sorrow. "I shouldn't have changed myself into a freakin' wooden doll… It was bad after all." he said. He sat in a crooked chair and reminisced the past… in this very place, at this very time, at this very day…..

* * *

_Forty-two years ago…_

_DAY 1 OF DEIDARA'S WORK_

"Good morning everyone! Un! I'm Deidara… the new hired janitor. Un!" shouted Deidara as he entered the door of the restaurant.

"I like his energetic atmosphere… Is he the one Tobi talks about?" asked leader to Hidan.

"Yes, leader-sama."

Tobi ran to the door and nearly embraced his sempai. "Good morning, Deidara-sempai! Tobi missed you dearly. Tobi is a good boy!"

"Eeeeeeewwwwwwww… What are you doing, Tobi?? Un!!" shouted Deidara. The noise was heard throughout the room. Everyone was shocked. He felt embarrassed and headed to the comfort room.

Ehem… Deidara is Tobi's roommate in an apartment nearby.

The place was a restaurant before; a restaurant that serves delicious, affordable food for everyone. Thanks to the manager, Pain, the cashier, Konan, the chefs, Zetsu and Kisame (as we all say, don't judge a book by its cover!), the waiters, Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi, the delivery boy, Kakuzu, and, proudly, the janitors, Deidara and Tobi. --_sound effects_--

* * *

"Zetu-san, Kisame-san, how's your cooking?" asked Sasori. "We are so proud to have such unique chefs."

"What are you saying, Sasori-san?" asked Zetsu.

"You guys are so unique. Tell me, where have you seen a fish and a pitcher plant that can cook?"

Kisame and Zetsu were pissed off. "You're kinda tough today, Mr. Nice Guy…" said Kisame, with his 'killer glare'.

"Hn." said Sasori, emotionless. "Ok. I know what you mean."

Deidara suddenly entered the kitchen and saw Sasori. "Sasori-danna! There you are! I've been looking for you. Un."

"Shut up, Deidara. Go away!"

--busted Deidara!--

* * *

**A/N: Deidara calls Sasori a danna… I think it's better than letting him call him just by his name… **

**Anyway, please review! Thanks!**


	2. Naked Body

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2… Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Naked Body**

_DAY 2_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Everyone was busy, as usual. There were lots of customers. This caused Konan to collapse because of stress. After a few hours, she was okay…

* * *

That night, Deidara was heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He was so surprised in what he saw…

Sasori was taking a shower and he saw his SEXXXY body!! He nearly collapsed… it was truly a nosebleed! He peeked silently and watched Sasori's movements… it was in slooooww mmmoootttiiioooonnn in his mind _--slow mo sound effects--_ He was so thrilled.

As he watched Sasori bathe, his tongue was licking his lips… He couldn't blink. He observed at Sasori's body from head to toe…

"WAIT A MINUTE, DEIDARA!!" He said to himself. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? YOU ARE NOT GAY, OKAY! YOU'RE SUCH A MANIAC!!"

Sasori heard it, although it was so silent… AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THEN.

--busted!--

* * *

_Present_

The man giggled. Deidara was like a sour eggplant after that.

* * *

_Past_

" Hidan-san, can you please help me clean this table?"

"Sure, Sasori-san. By the way, where is Deidara-kun?"

Sasori didn't respond. He just remembered Deidara's plumped face and said silently, "Idiotic!"

* * *

_DAY 3 _

"Deidara, are you okay?? HUH??..." asked Sasori with a creepy smile. "ONE MORE TIME, AND YOU'LL SURELY DDDIIIIEEE…"

"S-sasori-danna…..d-don't look at me that way…" he said.

"Deidara-sempai! Sasori-san!" Tobi shouted running towards Sasori and Deidara. He was holding a mop, and accidentally slips_. --ONE lump on his head--_

"Tobi had a dream last night… It was so nice… TOBI SAW DEIDARA-SEMPAI AND SASORI-SAN RUNNING NAKED ALONG THE STREETS OF KONOHA!!" he shouted.

Everyone heard it. As in, EVERYONE. Even the customers heard it and chuckled. Sasori and Deidara were so ashamed.

"Tobi, COME WITH US!" Deidara said, pulling Tobi's right ear. They headed to the storage room…

* * *

_In the storage room_

"WTF ARE YOU SAYING?? YOU. ARE. A. B!!" shouted Deidara, punching Tobi's head_… --FIVE LUMPS ON HIS HEAD--_ Poor Tobi…

* * *

**A/N: Weeeeeeeee!! Sasori is so sexy! If you guys are wondering why did Sasori bathe is because, he's just cleaning himself in a faster way—not that polishing stuff that takes him for so long to finish… And I wonder… What would Sasori and Deidara look when they run naked? --giggles-- Please Review!!**


	3. Our Plan

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Our Plan**

_DAY 4 _

"Itachi, look at Deidara and Sasori… They're making fleeting looks at each other…" said Kisame, looking at both guys.

"Hn."

"What's the freakin' matter with them?? Weird…"

"Hn."

* * *

"What is this blondie doing?? He keeps on looking at me!" Sasori said to himself.

* * *

"What is this man doing?? He's so absurd! Is he gay?? Maybe I'm just too gorgeous that's why he does that. Un." said Deidara

Then they found themselves eye-to-eye with each other…

* * *

"His eyes are so lovely…" said Sasori. "NO, SASORI!! YOU ARE NOT A GAY!! HMPH! AND, YOU WANNA BE A FATHER SOMEDAY, RIGHT? YOU WOULDN'T BE ONE IF YOU DON'T STOP THESE BITCHY STARES!"

"Deidara, look at his e-shaped eyes…" he said to himself. His heartbeat was so fast… OH MY GOD. He's IN LOVE!!

It's an EEEWWW for Sasori's side. But will he give Deidara a chance??

* * *

_In Deidara's room_

"What should I do?? I really like Sasori… I'm already a gay!! Un!"

Deidara was so problematic… He didn't notice Tobi was just there listening in every single word he says.

"Deidara-sempai, why don't you ask him for a date??" Tobi thought.

"Tobi?? What are you doing in my room?? Get out!!... Wait! Did you hear anything?? Un??"

"Everything." he said. "Deidara-sempai can ask for advice from Tobi… Tobi is a very, very good boy."

"What's your advice? Un?"

"Tobi said, ask him out, Deidara-sempai. Let's make a plan…"

_

* * *

_

_DAY 5 _

"A splendid morning, Sasori-danna! Un!" shouted Deidara again as he entered the restaurant. He found Sasori sitting on the couch, with Tobi.

"..?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?? Un??"

"Actually, I don't plan to…"

Deidara's eyes were looking terribly at Tobi. He saw that and he signaled that he was able to force Sasori…

"…But Tobi said, you are going buy me ALL the chemicals I need to make the MOST COMPLEX poison ever… Well, chemicals nowadays are really expensive, Deidara."

"TOBI…. YOU MORON!! THAT IS NOT INCLUDED IN OUR PLAN!!" Deidara thought.

"I'll go, Deidara." said Sasori, looking sincerely at Deidara's eyes.

"Uh…Errr… ok, Sasori-danna! L-later, 6 pm, at the ramen house…Un." said Deidara, and jumps as high as he could. Sasori didn't comment about it. He just stared at him in gentle eyes…

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked those 3 chapters… I'll try to update asap. **

**--Aren't they cute?? –giggles- **

**Hihi… Thanks! (: Please, REVIEW!! Please!!**


	4. Date

**A/N: This is the 4****th**** chapter!! THIS IS GOOD… You will love this chapter… I hope… ;))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Date**

A few hours later, they met in front of the ramen house…

"Sasori-danna, I'm so sorry… I d-don't have enough money to buy your chemicals… Un."

"It's fine… Now, where to go?"

"Follow me, danna." said Deidara with a little smile.

They entered a dark room. At the middle of it was a round table with a lovely candle at the center and rose petals were scattered around.

"W-what's this?" asked Sasori who looked so amazed.

"Common, Sasori-danna. Let's eat. Un."

While eating, Deidara's hand lightly held and caressed Sasori's hand. Sasori felt it but didn't react.

"I love you, Sasori-danna."

No response. Sasori continued eating.

* * *

That night, after eating, Sasori decided to leave but Deidara stopped him.

"Danna, this is our date… Don't leave. Un."

"I cannot love you more than a friend, Deidara. Stop." But inside his mind, he truly loves him. "I'm sorry. I have to g-"

His found himself being kissed by Deidara . His lips couldn't resist and kissed him too.

"I told you I love you, Sasori-danna." whispered Deidara and continued kissing him. --_background music--_

After some time, Sasori stopped.

"We can't do this, Deidara."

Deidara didn't respond and attempted to kiss him again. But when his lips were so close to Sasori's mouth, Sasori stopped him. His hands were touching Deidara's soft, warm lips.

"Stop. We're just friends now." Sasori said then left Deidara alone.

Deidara set him free. His tongue licked his lips and felt the kiss and touch of his danna.

* * *

Next day, Deidara decided not to work to give Sasori some 'space'. He strolled around and relaxed. Raindrops fell from the sky suddenly. He felt an unexpected pain in his head and collapsed. He was sick. A man saw him and carried him home.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Deidara said touching his painful head. "W-what happen? Un."

He heard a familiar voice. It was Sasori, preparing an ice bag. "You are here in my house, Deidara. You collapsed earlier and I carried you."

Deidara was touched when he saw his danna preparing an ice bag for him.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasori with a tender look. "Here. This soup is good."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!! Is this a dream?!" Deidara thought while sipping the soup. "Thanks, Sasori-danna!"

* * *

**A/N: Eeeeeee!! I like this chapter!! I was inspired to make this plot because of the pix of Deidara and Sasori in a website somewhere… **

**THERE WILL BE MORE in the next chapters! But don't expect some 'S' stuff, okay?**

**Sorry if some parts were not true about Sasori… (like eating, taking a bath, etc.) Sorry! (: **

**Please REVIEW! Thanks! **

**--SS66--**


	5. Sasori's House

**A/N: Sorry guys if the chapters are kinda short. Check this out! You'll like it. XD**

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower." Sasori said, removing his cloak. Deidara, still resting on the fluffy, light bed of his danna, didn't react. But his spirit was so delighted.

"If you need something, just wait." Sasori went inside the bathroom.

Deidara's face suddenly reddened. He started exploring Sasori's closet.

"Sasori-danna is truly a trendy geek!" He kissed Sasori's clothes with passion. HE EVEN KISSED HIS UNDERWEAR. He saw other things of Sasori, like his chemicals, his small blades, and all other bits and pieces.

Deidara saw a drawer in the lower left corner of the closet. Deidara felt a strange feeling about the drawer. What is inside? He opened it slowly…. and slowly… until…

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Deidara froze up about that something in the drawer-- It was a flowery bra and a T-back with some shiny flecks all over. "MY DANNA IS A GAY?!"

"OR…HE IS NOT A VIRGIN?! SO WHOSE UNDERGARMENTS ARE THESE?!" I knew there was something wrong with this person… Un… there are two possible things." Deidara was crazy. He took the undergarment and destroyed the door of the bathroom. When he entered, he was so shocked to feel the lips of Sasori kissing his neck and his hands were removing his cloak lovingly.

"Let's do this, my Deidara." Sasori said in a girlish voice. "I'm so excited…"

"No… no… no… no…NO!!" Deidara shouted and woke up from his reverie.

"Here. Open your mouth."

"Sasori-danna! Are you gay?! Oh my god, un!"

"What are you saying? C'mon, open your mouth. I will let you taste the soup."

Deidara did what he was asked to. He was expecting Sasori to feed him, but he didn't. Sasori slowly crawled over the bed and kissed Deidara passionately. He then started kissing Deidara's neck. But he suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Shhh… I knew you loved me, danna. It's okay." Deidara embraced Sasori warmly they rested together throughout day.

* * *

_DAY 7_

"What happened to your date the other day?" asked Kakuzu.

"Nothing. Un."

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Nothing."

"What wrong with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with us. We just planned to have a wedding ceremony… Un."

"What are you guys talking about?! Are you that serious?!" asked Konan, who was so amazed.

"Yes. We love each other. Deidara will be my wife and I will be his husband." said Sasori, giving invitations to everyone.

"Great! The wedding will next month?! Wow!" said Kisame.

"Hn."

"So, whose last name will you use since you two are both guys?" asked Hidan.

"Of course it's my last name. I'm the man, right?"

Deidara and Sasori look so happy. They kissed each other suddenly. Everyone was so astonished.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that wedding's truly a WOW! Hope you like this chapter… Thanks. **

**I'll update a.s.a.p.! **

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!! XD **


	6. Cool Dick

**A/N: This is chapter 6!! Enjoy!**

* * *

_One month after….._

"This gown fits me well, right, Sasori-danna?" Deidara said in a girlish manner.

"Stop acting as if you're gay, future Miss Akasun." said Sasori, fastening his bow. "The wedding will start later, and you should look good."

The others were already ready for the simple wedding. The men wore tuxedos while Konan wore a beautiful laced blue dress. There were no other visitors. There was a priest.

The ceremony started at 7 in the evening. After that was a reception. There were lots of food and drinks. Everyone enjoyed the night. Tobi suddenly saw the new wed feeding each other a slice of cake.

"Deidara, say 'a'" said Sasori, feeding him a slice of cake.

""Yum. Un… Here, Sasori-danna. Eat this."

"Aren't they sweet?" said Kisame.

"Hn." Itachi answered.

After a while, there was a question--and –answer portion for Sasori and Deidara.

Konan: Here is a question that wants to be answered: How many babies are you guys trying to make?

Sasori: We're both men, remember?

Deidara: Maybe we're gonna adapt a baby boy. Un.

Sasori: I want a girl.

Deidara: B-but Sasori-danna, I want a boy, un!

Sasori: Give me some reasons.

Deidara: Ehem… first of all, girls menstruate, un! And you know we don't know anything about those girly things!

Hidan: He's right, Sasori-san. Why don't you adapt a baby boy instead?

Sasori: Naah… ok fine.

Zetsu: Do you know how to cook, clean, or do some other household chores?

Deidara: Of course, Zetsu-san! Un!

Sasori: I know how to cook and bake.

Tobi: Awww… Sasori-san! Can you bake some cookies for Tobi? Tobi is definitely a good boy!

Sasori: …

After a while, the celebration was over. Everyone waved goodbye. Sasori and Deidara were left in a room for their honeymoon.

"Sasori-danna, are you a dickless hot pie? Un."

"I HAVE A DICK!! WHO TOLD YOU I HAVEN'T GOT ONE??"

"How big is it? How heavy? How about the texture? Is it smooth, or coarse? Is it soft? Is it wiggly? Is it sweet, or salty? How does it taste? Un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Wait. Easy…. Ok. I'll answer it all" Sasori said, staring eagerly at Deidara's eyes. "It is not that big. It is coarse, certainly, because of the hair stuff growing…

"Whoah! I didn't know puppets have dicks… And there's hair?! Oh… I really admire you, danna."

"Anyway, ok… I'll continue. I don't know exactly the weight of this fuckin' dick. It's wiggly whenever I move a lot. It tastes sweet."

"Oh, Danna! It's such a cool dick! Un."

Sasori and Deidara stopped talking about dicks. They slept and did the excitement. (Oh well, I will not describe it one by one, green minds! --but actually, I'm also green THIS TIME ONLY… XD--

* * *

"Meet our baby! Isn't he cute?? Un." said Deidara, holding their adopted baby in his arms. "He looks so adorable…"

"His name is Akasun Oshiri." said Sasori proudly. (Oshiri means 'buttocks')

Everyone nearly laughed, but they didn't for they saw Sasori and Deidara's loving eyes.

* * *

_Present _

"Deidara thought of giving that name to our son. It's silly, of course. But it's cute." The man giggled.

Suddenly, his blissful smile turned cold. Tears fell from his face…..

* * *

Sasori and Deidara's relationship became better. They became good parents for their son, Oshiro, who is now already twenty. He became strong and handsome, like his parents.

"Sasori-danna, would you sill love me even I'm old and wrinkly?"

"Of course, Deidara… I will never stop loving you." he said, embracing Deidara and kissing him in the forehead.

A few weeks later, an unexpected thing happened. The world was hit by a deadly plague. Only humans would die in this outbreak. The age of men is going to an end…..

* * *

**A/N: I really like their son's name!! –giggles— I'm not truly a green-minded human being! Not also a pervert! I just made this story just to shoo away the boredom I felt. The next chapter/s will be heartbreaking. Watch out for it! **

**I made this chapter longer unlike the previous ones… Oh c'mon! Don't be so shy, people! Press the 'go' button below and review! Please! XD**


	7. Power of Love

Everyone had a sickness that implies many lethal symptoms. The possible causes of the plaque are the chemicals of millions of factories that are spilling in the waters. Almost one-fourth of the population o the world was gone in just a day.

"Deidara?" Sasori said, opening the door of his lover's room. He saw Deidara lying on the bed with silence. He was not moving. Sasori walked slowly in nervousness. Is Deidara dead? "Deidara?" he said again, shedding his tears.

There was no reply. Sasori arrived at Deidara's side and kissed his lover's forehead.

"S-sasori-danna…" a frail voice whispered. "I l-love you." It was Deidara, as his hand slowly brushed Sasori's red hair. Sasori didn't say anything but embraced Deidara so firm. "Never let go. I'm here" And he cried more.

"Oh, danna..." Deidara said and then coughs. "You are the best person I've met. I thank you so much, and most of all, I apologize for everything wrong I've done."

"Shhh…You did nothing wrong, Deidara."

Deidara was almost dying. He knew that his friends have died a few hours ago. Everyone was dead, but Sasori. He was at Deidara's side in this most tragic moment of his life.

"You will not die, Deidara. Not now." And Sasori held Deidara's hands tightly. He felt the coldness of Deidara's hands. "Never let go!"

Deidara saw his danna's beautiful red eyes, and said, "Yes, danna,. I will never let go. Un."

"That's the Deidara I know." said Sasori.

Sasori suddenly pressed his lips against Deidara's. "I love you, Deidara." he whispered. Their eyes were looking intently at each other. Deidara unbuttoned the upper buttons of his danna's cloak. He touched Sasori's chest with pleasure and licked his nose. Sasori, on the other hand, went on top of Deidara and laid his head on his chest. The coldness of Deidara's body vanished and became warm. His pale skin became colored and his lips were pink.

Sasori couldn't resist kissing him. He pressed his lips harder that obviously showed his desire and craving.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara said in a cheerful but slightly cold tone. "I have survived. And that's all because of you. Un." Sasori was so happy for his lover and embraced him. He again laid his head on Deidara's chest and felt the heartbeat.

He then remembered a person that is as important as Deidara.

"Where is Oshiri?"

"I don't know, Sasori-danna. Un."

They headed to Oshiri's room and saw him deep asleep.

"Oh well, Oshiri's asleep, danna. Un."

"No he's not. " Then Deidara realized that Sasori's right. Oshiri wasn't sleeping. He had passed away. Tears were falling from Oshiri's parents. They have loved him since he was a child, and more importantly, even if he's just an orphan. He was a truly blessed child after all.

Sasori decided to bury their friends in the cemetery. When they arrived there, with all the corpses of their friends, they buried them quickly and built gravestones. Then they noticed something.

"Deidara, where do you think all the people go? I was just walking around the village earlier and saw a few people walking."

"Maybe… They're all dead, Sasori-danna." there was total silence. "Yes, danna. They're dead. Everyone is dead."

Sasori didn't respond and looked above the sky and saw the birds flying. The sky was blue and clear.

"Deidara, let's go home."

He suddenly found himself being embraced by Deidara at his back. "The power of your love saved me, danna. You saved me."

Deidara was bored one afternoon. He strolled downtown with Sasori and saw a bakeshop. There were lots of mouth-watering cakes and tarts in that shop.

"Sasori-danna, wanna eat? Un."

Sasori almost giggled, but he didn't. "There are no guards, no policemen watching us. We are free to do anything."

"These pies are so yummy!" Deidara shouted, with his bubbly cheeks full of food. "It's great to be alone in the world!"

Sasori saw Deidara's cute face and said to himself, "He's really cute, huh."

"Deidara, let's go. You'll be fat if you don't stop. Remember I don't like fat guys."

"Oh, danna. That's so sweet! Un."

While walking, they saw a clothes shop.

"Deidara, let's fit some clothes."

"Danna, try that outfit. It looks good on you. Un." said Deidara, pointing out a brown shirt with some prints on the lower left corner of the shirt. It comes with jeans and a pair of rubber shoes.

"It's nice. I'll try it."

After a minute, Sasori was done. Deidara saw him and said to himself, "He's really cute, huh,"

The guys also stole some groceries. "What would you get, Deidara? I prepared a list for myself. What about you?"

"Of course, Sasori-danna! I also prepared my k\own list. May I see yours? Un."

"Let me see yours, too."

Sasori's list:

1. chips

2. apples

3. curry ingredients

4. noodles

5. bread

6. green tea

7. cheese

8. beef

9. eggs

10. tempura

Deidara's list:

1. noodles

2. sushi

3. candies

4. chips

5. bananas

6. bread

7. biscuits

8. chocolates

9. vegetables

10. chicken

After that, they went home tired but glad. "Sasori-danna, why don't we go tomorrow at the hot spring resort? Un."

Sasori blushed and couldn't say anything. He secretly looked down at his dick.

"What's wrong, Sasori-danna?"

"I'm just" he said timidly "shy."

"Huh?"

Sasori couldn't help it anymore. He had no choice but tell the truth. "I HAVE NO F—'N DICK!!"

Deidara was shocked and could hardly move. He giggled and said, "Oh, that's why you were wearing your pants when we had our honeymoon, right danna?"

Of course, Sasori blushed and ran to the comfort room. He found Deidara standing right in front of him that's why he couldn't talk.

"It's alright, Sasori-danna. You are still a certified male even if you don't have any. I still love you, danna. Nothing had changed. Un."

Deidara held Sasori's hand and licked his finger passionately.

Sasori silently said, "I love you, Deidara."

* * *

**A/N: I was so tired when I wrote this chapter. My head was aching. Please help me remove from this pain in my freakin' head! Just PRESS THE 'GO" BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW… Please…. Ouch! **


	8. Farewell

_38 years ago_

The wind blew away the dried leaves in the yard. The house was too quiet except for the frail voice heard in a room. Tears were flooding and sadness filled the lovers' eyes.

"S-sasori-danna, t-thank you for a-all…" Deidara said, his wrinkled hands holding the smooth ones of Sasori.

He was old that time, and could hardly talk. He was weak, and couldn't walk. His once beautiful blond hair turned out to be white, and his skin was pale. Very pale. His white eyes blankly stared at the most important person in his life, for the time came for him to leave. He was saved before, but now will be his true goodbye. He could scarcely see his danna's face for his eyes were totally blurred. The only thing he could hear is the silent cry of Sasori.

"Don't ever let go, Deidara." Sasori said, holding the wrinkled hands tighter "Don't leave me alone in this world, Deidara."

"You have always been my danna, my friend, my husband, my lover, Sasori-danna. I thank you for all… Thank you for saving my life a long time ago… But the time has come to say goodbye."

"Sasori noticed something different in the way Deidara spoke. Where is the "Un"?

"Oh, danna… I'm dying…" said Deidara, with a teardrop from his eye. "Promise me that you will not die, Sasori-danna. Breathe until the world ends." His creased lips smiled and said, "I'll be waiting for you in Heaven, my danna… and there, we'll all be happy again… I'll wait no matter how long…"

The grip of Deidara's hand slackened. He finally breathed his last. His soul, his voice, his art, and his frustrating "Un" were gone, but the little smile on his face stayed. He was happy after all. Sasori tried not to cry, for he knew Deidara will be happy in Heaven. He was not able to say how thankful he is for all the annoying and happy moments they both shared. He gave a promise, a promise that would take for millions of years to come true; and he should keep this promise no matter what happens.

Sasori embraced his lover so firm, and suddenly sobbed. "I promise you that, Deidara."

* * *

_present_

The rain stopped. The man, with the word "scorpion" at left part of his chest, went in an open space and stared at the dim sky. "Just wait for me, Deidara." he said, then left.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter, guys! Thanks for reading! Well, can you please teach me how to make a line? I actually don't know how. Anyways, sorry if all the chapters were too short. That's all. **

**Review! Please!**


End file.
